


Something Tastes Different

by PepperySkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (just once though), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Crowley is a power bottom, F/M, Female Crowley, Girl!Crowley, M/M, Other, PWP, Slapping, Smut, What if Dean and Crowley met before looking for the colt?, latina!crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperySkin/pseuds/PepperySkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergence from the early seasons, how Dean meets Crowley for the first time without knowing who he is (or in this case, who <i>she</i> is). Fun, smutty fic with a female Crowley who asserts herself in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Tastes Different

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this popped into my head and I couldn't lose it!! Lol. So here you go, female Crowley!! There's not a lot of plot here -- basically they meet in a bar and fuck, then the story picks up when Dean and Sam find Crowley for the colt. :3 I wrote this in like an hour-two hours and it probably has some errors (I'm sorry!) if anyone is ever interested in being a beta reader I would always appreciate it!! Message me on tumblr at vulcanpride.tumblr.com!
> 
> Enjoy!

He sees her from across the bar. In a smart black suit jacket, a black sheer blouse peaking out from the open blazer, her red lipstick popping against her bronze skin. Dean watched closely, looking at how good her smooth legs looked in her short black skirt, a gold ring, which looked like a man's ring, she wore on a necklace. It was covered in rubies and hiding slightly in her cleavage, sparkling in the light when she moved and breathed. She looked annoyed while speaking to someone on the phone, and Dean could tell by the way she moved and the way she drank that she was someone important, someone powerful. She was a boss. He watched her take down her hair, which was held up by what looked like a diamond encrusted clip, her long thick and curly dark brown hair only added to Dean's sudden lust for the stranger and he couldn't look away. She felt his eyes on her, turning around and making eye contact. After seeing Dean's handsome face, the smug smile he gives her when she catches him staring, she laughs softly and raises her glass to Dean. He takes it as an invitation.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?" He flashes his most dazzling smile, she mirrors him one of her own. She was stunning. Dean felt his heart racing, heard it loud in his ears.

"Getting hit on by a country mechanic all dressed up. Though I wouldn't mind a night of getting _dirty_." She smiled and her tongue flickered out for a moment. Dean shook his head surprised. He wasn't expecting the Spanish accent, when she rolled her 'r' pointedly on "dirty" he felt weak in the knees.

"Oh I'm um-- I'm an FBI agent, miss...?" She looked him over again, amused, stroked his arm gently with perfectly manicured fingers. They were sharp like claws.

"I've _never_ seen an FBI agent so bow-legged before. You look uncomfortable in that suit, mihito. I just assumed you normally wear flannel shirts and jeans, maybe have a family business somewhere, like in Kansas," She leaned in close to the crook of his neck, putting a hand on his chest and feeling his heart racing-- his arousal at her touch. "You smell of engine grease and gun oil-- and you don't look the FBI type." She had a certain level of authority when she spoke -- Dean didn't know how to respond. It's like she knew him, or maybe she was just very perceptive -- powerful rich women usually are. He ignored her statement, furrowing his handsome face in a pathetic attempt to look more... Authoritative.

"What's your name?" He repeated again. She was quiet for a moment, she made a signal at the bartender and ordered drinks for herself and Dean.

"Carletta Valeria Crowley. Most people call me Crowley, _you_ can call me CC." She winked at Dean, her brown eyes danced in the dim lighting of the bar, Dean felt himself get warm. "How about yours, guapo?"

"Dean Grayson. Total FBI agent, _not_ a country bumpkin, don't _know_ much about cars even," Dean lied easily. She pouted, her plush lips making Dean want to bite and nip at her bottom lip. He felt himself get hard when he glanced down and realized she wore no bra, her tits on full display for anyone close enough to see them. Her nipples were dark even on her tan skin, like two chocolate Hershey kisses. He wanted a taste.

"Oh that is a pity, and here I was looking to get _greased_ up myself," reading his mind, she unbuttoned one button on her blouse, playing with her long gold necklace that ended at her cleavage. He slowly reached out and took it from her, pretending to examine the ring but really just any excuse to brush up against her chest. She let him of course, even leaned into it.

"I'm a quick learner," Dean offered sincerely, and the two leaned in for a kiss.

  
Whatever their connection was (because Dean felt like the two couldn't be more opposite), it didn't seem to break even after dinner. Dean and CC talked for a couple of hours before she invited him to her hotel room, carefully building tension with each other until they couldn't take it anymore. Dean had his hand up her skirt under the table, a finger slipped just barely inside her wet pussy, teasing her, making her so wet he was worried she would leave a puddle on her chair when they left. He just pushed her panties to to the side and played with her cunt to his hearts content -- and she did exceptionally well at not breaking down her resolve, until Dean placed her hand over his cock, and then they couldn't contain themselves.

They rushed to her room in the grand hotel, making out wildly in the elevator, Dean couldn't keep his hands out of her skirt -- her lipstick covered his neck and face. They scrambled into the lavish hotel room, ripping off clothes until they were both down to their underwear. Dean pushed CC against a wall, biting her fiercely on the neck while pulling at her lucious hair, kissed and bit down her chest to her stomach, before he was on his knees, shoving his face between her legs. She giggled at the feeling -- it tickled until it suddenly didn't and she stood wider, letting him strip her panties so he could taste her properly. She grabbed her nipples and moaned, and Dean couldn't help but moan too at the sight.

" _Lay down_ on the bed, I want to ride you."

Dean kissed her first, reveling in that she let him -- tasting herself on his lips-- then after stripping his underwear, obliged by laying on his back on the bed. He watched her walk over slowly, still with an air of authority, looking calculated like she was examining him to bring about the most intense pleasure she could.

He wondered if she would peg him if she had the chance and the thought brings his cock to full attention. She smiles when she sees it, and climbs on too of him, carefully dragging her wet pussy against his raging boner to tease him. She sits down on Dean's throbbing cock, almost in one full go. He moans at the contact and thrusts up harshly to meet her, which she rewards him with a sharp slap on the face.

" _Hey_ \--" he says, slightly upset. She tsks and speaks rapidly in Spanish for a moment. He quiets instantly and only catches the word mamacita and pobrecito, other than that he's lost. She repeats it in English when he doesn't respond.

"Hey _nothing_ , mi amorcito, I said I want to fuck you. Lay back and let me fuck you -- disobey me again and I'll have to bend you over and spank you until you're a good boy." She began slowly rocking back and forth, experimenting with how their bodies moved together, Dean blushed, secretly pleased she was bossing him around (they both knew that's what caught his eye in the first place) and he said nothing but watched her with hungry eyes as she placed her hands on his chest for support and started bouncing up and down -- moaning softly when finding her gspot. Dean had to force himself to lay back when all he wanted to do was push her down and fuck her -- he wanted to hear her scream his name as he slammed into her cunt--

" _Dean_ ," CC says suddenly, almost reading his mind, she grabs his hands and arranges them on her breasts, encouraging him to squeeze. He happily obliges, squeezes her perfect soft titties nonetookindly and pinches at her dark nipples, reminding Dean of chocolate and caramel. He wonders if they taste as sweet and slowly, making eye contact with Crowley who watches eagerly, her pussy soaking wet against Dean's hilt, Dean carefully puts one of her nipples in his mouth between his pearly white teeth and grinds, eliciting a deep moan that makes his cock twitch inside her sweet cunt.

More roughly and picking up the pace, he alternates between pinching sucking and biting and Crowley steadies herself and starts slamming their bodies together, eager to get off. Dean thinks she's coming when her legs start to quiver and she bites her lip suppressing a moan, but she suddenly grabs Dean and pulls him toward her before falling backward, switching their positions effortlessly so Dean is on top. For a moment he marvels at her strength before she breathily says, " _fuck me_ ," and Dean doesn't hesitate. He snaps his hips and fucks her so hard she starts screaming his name, taking her well manicured long nails and dragging them along Dean's back to find purchase while his cock pounds into her wet cunt. He reaches down and gently teases her clit -- her hands shoot up to grab his hair and she moans lowly and writhes underneath him. She's coming so hard he can feel her pussy clench around him and he continues to pound into her until she's shaking with the aftermath. When she comes down and looks at Dean in the eyes -- breath still fast, passion all over her face-- he pulls out with a growl and jerks himself off over her tits. It's only a second before he's coming, splashing his load all over her chest, then pushing the cum playfully around with his softening dick -- moaning at how she revels in it -- closes her eyes and just lets him mark her. Dean thinks he might be able to go again-- and he's eager to taste her cunt again.

But her phone decides to ring at that moment, she reaches for it and answers, not sounding put out in the least. Dean is slightly disappointed -- he obviously had more work to do.

"No puedo hablar ahora. Tengo compañía." She looks to Dean and smiles, "I'll be there shortly, send a car."

She hangs up and looks to Dean, patiently waiting on the edge of the bed. He looks at her sadly.

"I have to go. It's been lovely." She pets his face and he leans into it, hoping his cuteness might change her mind. It almost does.

"When can I see you again?" Dean asks her, knowing the answer.

"You'll find me, _amorcito_ , I'll be around. For now I'm laying low-- it is a long story. Till we meet again, my darling, and yes we will meet again, don't you fret your pretty face," she's cleaning herself up and dressed before Dean can argue. She throws her room key on the table.

"Use the room-- I've been called away for business. It's already paid for," she kisses him passionately, fervently, surprising him from the sudden gusto as she seemed nonplussed that they would not see each other again anytime soon.

"Ciao babe," and with that, she's gone.

 

  
Several months later, Dean and Sam are trying to stop the apocalypse, when they meet a certain Demon with the promise of a weapon that can kill the devil.

"This guy's name is Crowley?" Dean steps over the guard hey just killed, wipes his blade clean on the dead demon's pants.

"Yeah that's right." Sam searches the closet before continuing on their journey through the estate.

"Weird-- I knew a chick named Crowley -- her last name I mean." Dean turns red at the memory and Sam scoffs.

"Yeah? Where was I?" He raises his eyebrow at his brother teasingly.

"I dunno man, actually working? Not getting laid from sexy chicks at an uptown bar?" Dean smiles sarcastically, and Sam hits him on the shoulder.

 

When they do meet Crowley, he's sitting at his desk in his study, the walls covered in trinkets and goodies from all over the world. It's impressive to say the least.

"Ah, Winchesters, I was wondering when you would _grace_ me with your presence." The demon smiles, his British accent thick and like gravel. Dean thinks he looks to him specifically for a moment, his tongue flickering out playfully.

"Are you Crowley?" Dean examines him closely -- he's wearing a sharp black suit, a black button down shirt and a black tie. He's wearing a gold ring covered in rubies, Dean's eyes catch it and it clicks. _Wait.... No...._

"I'm hurt you don't remember me _Dean_ _Grayson_ but I can imagine I look a little different now. Change of meat suits, you understand." He pointedly picks up a plaque on his desk and tosses it into the garbage. It reads Carletta V. Crowley.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in updates about Hell Inc: chapters 13 and 14 are almost done, and I have 15-18 outlined. I think the fic will be over around chapter 18, just FYI! It's so weird getting close to the end, omg 3+ year project! Feels good!! Then I can get working on the other 100000 fics I have in my "I have an idea" folder.
> 
> Edit 6/28-- Had a rough day today and probably didn't get a job I interviewed for... Comments are so so so appreciated!! They brighten my day!! /end of desperation/ (suggestions for fics are always welcome too!!) I feel whiny and I'm sorry but oh god any validation that I exist would be welcomed....


End file.
